


Untouched

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Domestic, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Fluff, Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, without the murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We could disappear now. Tonight."</i><br/>What if Will decided to run away with Hannibal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts).



“We could disappear now. Tonight.” Hannibal says, offering forgiveness, his eyes full of sorrow. He’s afraid Will is not going to accept the offer and will eventually decide to go through with his initial plan, whatever it might be, quite likely the betrayal.  

Will shifts his gaze at Lecter and holds it. This may be the longest they have ever kept eye contact. There is surprise and confusion in Will’s blue irises as the man’s trying to process the offer he’s been given and carefully consider it, though he knows he doesn’t have much time.

“Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana and never see her or Jack again. Almost polite.”

It’s here and now. The proposition has a date of expiration and it’s the most difficult and pressuring aspect.

It’s tempting. And Will is smart enough to know that resistance will do no good. It can only cause resentment. Imagine doing something right and then regretting it immensely. There is no resolution to this situation. Graham’s already aware he’ll lose either way.

The choice may seem like his own and maybe seem like the right one but there is no way he will not regret not picking the second option.

“Then this would be our last supper.” Will observes, shifting his eyes. He wants to buy some time. But it doesn’t matter. He knows he’ll make the decision in a blink of an eye, affected by an emotion and not at all cold calculation. Decisions are made of kneaded feelings. They’re more often a lump than a sum.

Will smiles faintly and shortly, avoiding eye contact and still mulling over his decision. Betrayal is inevitable.

“Of this life.” Hannibal complements. He seems broken and extremely disappointed. Will is glad he’s not looking; he knows that’s the factor that would definitely tip the balance in Lecter’s favour. This sad expression of a kicked puppy that Graham knows all too well. And he used it against Lecter when he was in jail. How stupid of him to think then he could manipulate the master of manipulation. But he did. Will has the power over the most powerful of men he knows.

“I served lamb.” Hannibal adds, looking at the long table in front of him.

“Sacrificial.” Will comments and immediately regrets his words.

“I don’t need a sacrifice.” Hannibal confesses honestly and then asks, “Do you?”

This is the moment. Will closes his eyes and sighs. This is the moment when Will either keeps lying and walks away or offers apologies and accepts everything that Hannibal has to give.

Will is prepared for every possible option and outcome but before he gives any answer, he just needs to ask one more question.

“Would you… turn yourself in? Would you sacrifice for me if I said I needed a sacrifice?”

Lecter looks at Graham, their eyes locked for another long moment as Hannibal thinks on the answer. He doesn’t have to, really, but he buys himself time to have a look at the amazing creature before him.

“You played me. You’re still playing me. Is that what this is about? Would you deny me my life?”

“Not your life, no.” Graham corrects, though it can’t undo the harm.

“My freedom, then. Would you take that from me? Confine me to a prison cell?”

Will feels the words stab him like blades. But there is no resentment, no hatred in Hannibal’s voice. There is only disappointment and sorrow.

“I have no control over you, no one has.”

“On the contrary, there is only one person that has some power over me and you should know by now that it’s you.” Lecter confesses and Will looks away. He knows. He’s aware he played Hannibal but he’s certain that wouldn’t end well. Lecter would find out eventually, well, he already has, and this is going only in one direction now.

“I’m tired of playing. I’m tired of pretending. The game can only last so long.”

“So what is the score?”

“When it comes to you and me, there can be no decisive victory.”

“We are a zero-sum game.” Lecter observes.

Graham considers the offer again and finally looks at Hannibal. The good doctor seems to be waiting for the answer, like a frozen in time prince, who was cursed and the only way to undo the bad charm is to hear that someone loves him.

“Where would we go, in this plan of yours? Or do you have any?” Will asks, genuinely curious. He’s not saying ‘yes’ yet.

“You want to hear there’s a hideout where we’d be safe. You want to choose the easiest option. I’m not offering that. You know how you feel.”

“And I know I will regret regardless of what I choose. So just please tell me I’m not going to slaughter with you.”

“Do you believe I would let anyone harm you?”

“No. The only person you would allow to hurt me is you.”

Lecter smiles faintly. Yes. Will has been his plaything for quite some time now.

“I want you to be honest with yourself. I’m not going to persuade you to run away with me if you don’t want to. That would defeat the goal.”

Graham looks at the empty plate in front of him. Jack will not give up. He will never give up until there is justice.

“They’ll be looking for us. Jack is convinced you’re the Ripper and he won’t stop until there is justice.” Will states, his tone indifferent, a mere state of the facts.

“They can search my house, they can search my office. They won’t find much. Jack wanted to catch me in the act, didn’t he?” Will only nods and Lecter acknowledges the answer.

Graham looks at the table again, at Hannibal’s hand lying there, next to his plate. It seems like the act of surrender. Hannibal isn’t hiding a knife under the table, he’s offering. Will moves his own hand to cover Hannibal’s. It’s such a familiar gesture. Graham remembers when Hannibal prevented him from shooting Ingram, he remembers when Lecter tended to his wounds. Funny how Will never reciprocated the gesture. This is the first time, as far as he can remember, when he willingly touches the man. Touch gives the world an emotional context. The touch of others makes us who we are. It builds trust.

Lecter lifts his eyes from their hands to Will’s eyes.

Forgiveness is too great and difficult for one person. It requires two: the betrayer and the betrayed. Tonight neither of the men is certain about their role.

Betrayal and forgiveness are best seen as something akin to falling in love. You cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love. Lecter has been acutely aware of his feelings for Will since the very moment he laid eyes on the antisocial, rude and frank blue-eyed man. Is this time for Graham to confess his?

Will clears his throat and stands form the table. Hannibal’s hand is left alone again on the table and the man somehow suspects this is where their roads split. This is where Jack apprehends him (or Will, which would be even more hurtful), this is where Lecter stabs one more person before he fights for his rights and his freedom.

But not really. None of this happens as Will looks at Hannibal and raises his eyebrows slightly.

“Are we coming?” the brunet asks.

**********

Lecter has been driving for over an hour before Will noticed the outline of the coast.

Hannibal wrote a note for Alana, which he left pinned to the door. They drove to Will’s house, left some food for the dogs and left the man’s car there on the drive. Graham packed a few things, mostly books and clothes and they drove away. It was fairly difficult to just abandon his old life but after a mile or two, Graham simply closed his eyes, sighed and took a nap.

He wakes when they are not far away from their destination and he is greeted by the beautiful sight of the cliff. It’s already dawn and the sun rises over the horizon, promising a new day, possibly a new life.

“Five more minutes.” Hannibal announces and his lips curve in a smug smile. They’re like children who ran away from home for the first time and the expectations will now meet real life.

Lecter parks the car by a stunning house, though maybe _a house_ is not the proper appellation in this case. It’s a breath-taking building with glass instead of walls and the windows are shaped in a triangle.

They’re in the middle of nowhere; the only view is at the ocean or the sparse forest. Will loves it already – the quiet, peaceful atmosphere and the seclusion.

There is a small yard in front of the house and Hannibal shows Will the view, standing close to the edge of the cliff.

“The bluff is eroding. There was more land when I was here with Miriam Lass.” Lecter comments and Will groans quietly.

“Now you’re here with me.”

The sentence carries plenty of possible interpretations and Will wonders if this is still a game. Did Hannibal bring him here to continue to manipulate him and play with his mind? Is he going to do with him what he did with Miriam?

“I believe it’s time for me to show you something.” Lecter says, still smiling and turns to the door. Graham follows the man and they enter the house. It’s quiet inside but there is something odd about this place. Will can smell something familiar but he can’t quite link the scent to any event or venue or person.

Lecter leads Will to a room at the back of the house. It will belong to him from now on. Graham unpacks his things and Hannibal tells him to come to the kitchen when he’s ready.

The room is rather small, maybe a few square meters, fitting for one person. There is a wardrobe, a single bed, a door that leads to a small bathroom. There is everything Will needs. Even a small cabinet for books and secret bottles of whiskey. Graham tries not to get attached to this room but he cannot deny he likes it.

After a moment he leaves the room and tries to find the kitchen as Lecter asked him to. Fortunately, the house has only one floor and the layout of the rooms is pretty easy and comfortable. Will enters the kitchen and looks at Hannibal who makes tea. Graham frowns when Hannibal shifts and reveals three cups waiting on the counter.

“Are we expecting company?” Will asks, slightly frightened and puzzled. Hannibal only looks past Will and smiles warmly, with a hint of pride.

Graham’s brow furrows and he turns to look behind.

That can’t be…

“Abigail…” Will whispers, afraid to shatter the dream if he speaks too loudly. This must be a dream, there is no other explanation.

The girl looks at him sheepishly, expressing the greatest apologies with her eyes. Will cannot believe it. Maybe he’s hallucinating, he hasn’t had that much sleep.

“I didn’t know what else to do, so I just did what he told me.” Abigail explains and Will nearly chokes on air, trying hard to breathe. He takes one step forward, moving closer to the girl before him and shyly, he extends his arm in her direction. He wants to touch her, wants to make sure she’s real. But at the same time he’s not certain whether he could bear the pain of finding out she’s only a shadow, a product of his imagination.

She takes a step in his direction and opens her arms gently. It’s an invitation. Will closes his eyes and finally enters the semi-circle of her arms. He hugs her tightly, smelling her hair and stroking her back. A tear escapes his eye and he’s lost in the warmth of her embrace. Beside the fact that Will was afraid he killed Abigail, without his conscious knowledge, he sorely missed her presence in his life.

Eventually, Graham opens his eyes and buries his face in the girl’s hair. He spots the place where Abigail is missing her left ear and everything becomes clear. He can figure out why they never found her body – not because he honoured every part of her, but because she was still alive. Lecter brought her here to wait until he managed to clear Will’s name and then made the man choose to start a new life with him. God only knows what would happen if Will went through with his plan to betray Hannibal.

Will moves away from Abigail and smiles at her. He can’t be angry or disappointed, not really. He’s just happy to be a part of their family now.

“Who wants to help me with breakfast?” Lecter asks and Will turns to look at the man.

“I need coffee first.” Graham says, seemingly exhausted after the long night and approaches the coffee machine.

“Abigail, take out three eggs from the fridge.” Hannibal commands.

**********

The day passes surprisingly quickly as Abigail tells everything about her stay in the house. She explains how Hannibal helped her fake her death and expresses her regrets that it was Will who took the fall. Graham says he forgives her and that he’s happy she’s alive. He was terrified when according to the evidence he believed he killed her.

In the evening, Lecter sits by the piano and Abigail joins him. Will watches them play from the armchair, sipping on the wine, and he covers his mouth when he feels he’s going to yawn. The sweet melody reaches his ears and Will can’t decide whether it would be easier of more difficult to fall asleep now.

Graham’s eyes close slowly, under the heavy weight of revelations of the day, and he listens. Maybe there was something in his drink but his senses are slower, less perceptive and then there is only darkness.

The next thing he feels is when his head hits the pillow gently and warm hands are covering his body with a duvet.

Will reaches for the hands and holds tight. He doesn’t want to be left alone, not anymore. His eyes are still heavy but he can open them enough to see Hannibal’s fringe falling on his face.

“When I wake up tomorrow…” Will murmurs deliriously and Hannibal places a thumb on the corner of Will’s mouth.

“Everything will remain as it is, Will. Now, have some rest.”

“Do you… Will you… forgive me?” Graham asks, barely audible and Hannibal’s face softens.

“I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?”

“I forgive you.” Graham utters and falls asleep.

**********

It’s a month later when Abigail is in her room and Will and Hannibal sit in the living room. Lecter composes a new piece on the piano and Will tries to read. He can’t focus, though. The sound of the instrument constantly interrupts his concentration, instead of helping it. Graham puts down the book and watches the older man struggle with the notes. He’s been having difficulties with this piece for some time and he believed Will was the key in defeating his block.

Lecter shifts his gaze at Will and their eyes meet. Hannibal blinks and watches the man stand up and approach him. Will sits by Lecter in front of the piano and looks at the keys before him. Graham looks at the notes Lecter scribbled and starts playing. It’s sloppy; Will needs some practice before he can play properly, but Hannibal is proud as he follows every movement of Will’s fingers. Only after a moment does Hannibal join in and they play in unison.

The melody is unfamiliar, Will has never heard it before, yet he can feel the emotions flowing through him and it makes plating easier. They conclude the piece and Hannibal smiles at Will.

“Can you be satisfied?” Graham asks, looking straight into Hannibal’s eyes. “Can this be enough?”

“I am certain this will never be enough, for either of us. But I am fairly satisfied for the moment.”

“So much so that I can be confident you won’t attempt at any changes in the nearest future?”

“Maybe a few.” Hannibal says and smiles, shyly avoiding eye contact. “I’d like you to try some clothes on.”

The unusual request makes Will frown.

**********

The wind is rustling the leaves and the air is chill. Hannibal and Abigail are hiding behind a huge rock and waiting for the deer to stop running. Abigail is holding a rifle and pointing at the animal which finally stops and lowers its head to nudge something on the ground. The girl breathes carefully and controls her heartbeat. Lecter is sitting beside her and watches the animal through the binoculars.

Before Abigail can pull the trigger, the deer falls dead on the ground and a loud gunshot echoes through the forest.

“You need to be faster, before someone sneaks the prey from before your eyes.” Will says as he approaches the deer.

Hannibal pats Abigail’s shoulder but doesn’t hide the pride when he looks at Will.

Instead of teaching Abigail how to fish, Abigail taught Will how to hunt. Graham turned out to be a quick and ambitious learner and he preceded his master’s skills. They enjoy their little games and rivalry. Competition is what binds this family, however strange that may sound. It’s always who plays the piano better, who makes a better dinner, even who runs faster to the house. The evenings are devoted to quiet conversations and contemplations.

Tonight it’s Abigail’s turn to play chess with Hannibal and Will hopes to interrupt them by playing the piano.

It’s midnight in a blink of an eye and they retire to their bedrooms. Will stops before he switches off the light in the living room. He takes a look around and wonders how are his dogs. Do they miss him? Does Winston resents him for abandoning the pack. Graham sighs and turns off the lights. He goes to his bedroom and lies down but the sleep doesn’t come easily.

The air around him carries the smell of the dinner and Hannibal’s cologne. Will rubs his cheek and then moves his palm to stroke his neck. Should he shave? Or maybe he should grow a beard…

In the dark of the night Will hears the door to his room being opened as a black figure enters the room. The scent enhances and Graham is certain it’s Hannibal. The man takes a few quiet steps until he is standing next to Will’s bed and reaches for a chair. Will doesn’t say anything, doesn’t acknowledge the other man’s presence. Hannibal sits in the chair and his head is turned to Will, like he was observing him.

Graham feels uneasy about the situation and finally decides to speak.

“What are you doing here?”

Lecter gasps slightly, apparently surprised that the man isn’t asleep and that he caught him red-handed.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Hannibal explains but doesn’t move from the chair.

“So you decided to come here and watch me do it?”

The excuse sounds rather stupid and funny but it is true. Lecter doesn’t answer, he turns his head to look through the window.

“Shall I go?”

Will shifts in the bed to lie at the edge, leaving plenty of space for another person.

“You’ll be more comfortable here. Unless, of course, you prefer the chair.” Graham offers.

Hannibal stands up from the chair and lies on the bed, next to Will. The bed is made to fit only one person so their bodies touch in the close proximity. Hannibal turns to lie on his side to have a better view of the man next to him. They lie in silence, neither able to fall asleep. Will looks at the ceiling and breathes steadily. The heat of Hannibal’s body makes Will warm and he’s grateful for that, although he’s afraid he may roast later.

“Say something.” Graham utters quietly. He wants to be grounded in reality with Lecter’s voice.

“I would like to show you Florence.” Hannibal says after a moment. He can imagine them all walk through the streets of the city, admire the beauty of the view, and the statues in the museums, and the paintings in the galleries. Lecter would love to take them to the opera there, and show them the Palazzo Capponi. He’d be elated to taste wines and explore the city with the two most important people in his life. A vision of their nightly stroll in a park clouds Lecter’s mind and he blinks when he hears Will speak again. “Pardon?”

“Would you like to stay there, or would we come back?” Will repeats the question.

“Depends whether you like it.”

“Could we go to Paris?”

“We could go anywhere you want to.”

Will sighs, thinking how he never would have expected his life to take such a turn – him with a man and a surrogate daughter. The three of them hunting in the woods and making bad jokes at dinner. He couldn’t count on anything better. His life was going pretty much nowhere before he met Hannibal.

Graham realises that the man next to him is watching him take another breath. What is it really between them? Apart from the mutual understanding and plenty of painful experiences. What drove Lecter to fight for Will’s freedom when he was in prison and then to offer him this life?

_You are alone because you are unique._

_You’re right. We are just alike. I’m as alone as you are. You’re as alone as I am. And we’re both alone without each other._

“Are you… in love with me?” Will asks, his heart speeding now, pumping the blood, trying to provide his cells with enough oxygen. It can be the end of the Paradise they created. The answer can be destructive as well as it can be the beginning of something beautiful.

Hannibal looks at Will, who turns his head to look at the man as well. Lecter smiles but doesn’t move otherwise.

“Every day, I feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you, yes.”

Their proximity allows Hannibal feel the shiver that goes through Will’s body as the words hit him. That’s the big endgame. Lecter loves Will and that love explains all his actions. It sheds light on the psychiatrist’s motivation and everything he’s done that might seem unwise for anyone else.

“But do you ache for me?” Hannibal asks, a mere whisper pervading the space between them.

The shiver should have betrayed Will enough but Lecter needs to hear the words, he needs to be absolutely certain.

“Why do you think I decided to come here with you? Abandon my dogs, abandon Jack, leave everything behind.”

Hannibal moves his hand now, places it on Will’s cheek.

“I’d be willing to bring you one of your dogs if you promised it’d stay outside of the house.”

Will wants to laugh. His lips curve in a smile and he closes his eyes to better feel the warm palm on his face.

“Would you bring Winston here?”

“Do you think he wouldn’t mind leaving the rest of the pack?”

“He didn’t join the feast when Mason fed the others.”

“Touché.”

“He’s probably with Alana.” Will says and the name hangs between them.

Hannibal has already planned going back for one day and stealing the dog. It would indicate they are still in the country but he didn’t care. He wanted to give Will everything he wanted. Winston it is.

Graham yawns and Lecter moves away his hand.

“Will you be sleeping here tonight?” Will asks.

“Only with your permission.”

Will snorts. This has been rarely the case between them. What about the time when Lecter forced-fed Will Abigail’s ear?

“What when Abigail sees us tomorrow walking together out of my room?”

“What then?”

Will shakes his head gently. There is nothing inappropriate, nothing off limits with this man.

They lie next to each other, in a single bed and Hannibal chuckles upon realising something.

“Something wrong?” Will asks.

“I have a king size bed in my room.”

Will smiles at the revelation. It’s not surprising. But he prefers the warmth and closeness that the single bed can offer. Lecter moves even closer and places a hand on Will’s chest. He wonders if he should ask or simply take action. Maybe Will would appreciate the polite gesture.

“May I kiss you goodnight?”

Will covers the hand on his chest with his own palm, giving the silent agreement. Lecter leans closer and his warm fresh breath intoxicates Graham. The kiss is gentle, a mere peck on the cheek, as if not to startle the man, There is plenty of time ahead of them to try something else, to explore.

They both smile in the dark and close their eyes.

“Achilles and Patroclus had Briseis. We have Abigail.” Will says and the words make Hannibal almost cry then and there, with pride and joy. He presses against Will and kisses the man’s shoulder. The history has a habit of repeating itself.


End file.
